Supervivencia
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: En la violenta sociedad de Vejita, un saiyajin debía ser fuerte y poderoso. ¿Los "débiles" merecían una oportunidad? ¡Por supuesto! Gine lucharía por sobrevivir, se ganaría el respeto de los suyos... sin renunciar a su gentil naturaleza.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Las palabras en cursiva representan el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **SUPERVIVENCIA**

No pasaba del mediodía. A esa hora, todos los niños de su edad entrenaban, sea por juego, el mandato de sus padres o el instinto bélico que caracterizaba a su raza. Todos, menos ella.

Estaba sentada en una roca, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, viendo a dos adolescentes reñir fieramente. _¿Cómo podían actuar con tanta violencia?_ Era la pregunta jamás emitida por sus labios, una incógnita que prefería guardar en su soledad… a menos que quisiera una golpiza, por su imprudencia. Porque ni siquiera tenía el físico para defenderse. Ésa era ella, la tímida y famélica Gine. El _bicho raro_ saiyajin.

Un tirón en su cabello llamó su atención, para luego sentir que alguien la empujaba. Era un idiota de su vecindario, apenas de siete años como ella, pero tan fuerte como tres infantes saiyajin juntos.

—¡Muévete, estúpida! —le increpó, arrebatándole su lugar en la roca.

La brusca acción del niño fue suficiente para lanzar a Gine a la arena, hiriendo su cuerpo. Nadie se inmutó ante la escena y tampoco intentaron ayudarla. Era normal que los más jóvenes probaran su valía como futuros guerreros, sin importar el género o la edad. La supervivencia del más fuerte, sobre los débiles. Una ley que, tarde o temprano, debía asimilar a la fuerza.

Un hilo de sangre manchó el suelo y Gine se asustó un poco: el impacto lastimó su nariz. Haciendo acopio de su orgullo, la niña saiyajin se incorporó y miró de reojo a su agresor, que reía con sus compañeros. Lo veía abatido, humillado, pidiéndole clemencia por los golpes que ella misma le propinaba. Pero como todas las veces, aquello se limitaba a su imaginación. Le temía a su inusual lado perverso, cada vez que la maltrataban. Odiaba las injusticias… sin embargo, no era una mala persona. Jamás podría hacerle daño a alguien.

Ignoró su ingenuo plan de venganza y trató de limpiar sus heridas, antes de entrar a su casa. No quería que sus padres la vieran así, o la castigarían. Por cobarde, por ser un estorbo, una vergüenza…

—Por débil… —murmuró, para sí.

[…]

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el terreno desértico de Vejita. Había elegido ese lugar alejado de la ciudad para despedir a sus padres, fallecidos en acción luego de una purga espantosa. Por lo que oyó, defendieron a su equipo hasta el final, ya que sus contrincantes eran muy fuertes.

Apenas contaba con diez años y, tan concreto como era, sintió el enorme peso de la soledad. Aunque no era una novedad: incluso en casa la desatendían. Sabía lo que era valerse sola, durante los viajes de sus padres al espacio; cuidarse de los saiyajin mayores, que aprovecharían su desamparo para fastidiarla… y sobre todo, contener su debilidad o alguna mala reacción, por si esto ocurría.

—Lamento ser lo que no esperaban… —dijo, derramando lágrimas en silencio.

Gine se dio aquel lujo en su sitio privado. Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, no le incomodaba tener un alma sensible y generosa. E irónicamente, esa rara cualidad le otorgaba las fuerzas para continuar.

La adolescente se agachó ante unas rocas acomodadas a su gusto y sembró unos tallos coloridos que había encontrado no muy lejos de allí. De sus terminaciones, colgaban unos brotes semejantes a flores carmesí y se preguntó cómo pudieron existir todo este tiempo, con tan poca agua. Eran excéntricas, como ella.

Su habitual sonrisa regresó a su rostro, mezclándose con el llanto que estaba secándose. No era una guerrera por naturaleza. Le apenaba que sus padres jamás supieran cuánto los quería, pero haría lo que fuera posible por honrar su memoria. Se mantendría firme en aquella selva de violencia. Sobreviviría, como siempre lo había hecho.

[…]

Su número de orden resonó en la Sala de Selección Militar.

—¡Número 30, al frente!

La joven de trece años respiró hondo y caminó al frente. Por tradición en Vejita, contaba con la edad propicia para integrar un escuadrón y, pese a no tener suficiente entrenamiento, su hidalguía y orgullo le valieron una _oportunidad_ (o un acto de lástima, por parte de los instructores) para ser catalogada entre los guerreros más experimentados.

En su camino al estrado, escuchaba algunas risas por lo bajo: no tenía amigos, excepto una conocida llamada Selypar, y era blanco de muchos comentarios hirientes sobre su baja capacidad de pelea y amabilidad. Odiaba asesinar, pero era una saiyajin… y en tiempos tan difíciles como su juventud, necesitaba identificarse con algo, sea o no de su agrado. Era cuestión de supervivencia. Y lo haría, pese a todo.

Ante ella, estaban dos guerreros de clase alta, cualificados para el sistema de elección de soldados. Por su rango, miraban a la joven saiyajin con una mezcla de desprecio y lascivia disimulada. Gine tragó saliva.

—Soldado Gine. Saiyajin de clase baja. Nivel de pelea, 650.

—Resultados del último simulacro de combate: medianamente aceptable —citó el otro instructor.

—Escuadrón a integrar: F – 23. Al mando del capitán Bardock.

Gine asintió levemente y a la señal de uno de los instructores, regresó a su puesto, con una sonrisa: de vivir, sus padres estarían orgullosos de su logro. Su gesto risueño no duró mucho. Las miradas de sus compañeros volvieron a intimidarla y ella no vio más solución que agachar la cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

—Niña —escuchó una voz femenina gruesa, era Selypar—. Compartiremos escuadrón.

—Tengo suerte —Gine sonrió un poco.

—¿Suerte? Si te refieres a que cuidaré tu trasero en cada purga, será mejor que busques otro compañero —Selypar retomó su compostura, con una sonrisa irónica.

La futura guerrera sacudió su cabeza, siguiéndole el juego a su compañera de escuadrón. Tal vez, no le iría tan mal. Quizás tomó una buena decisión.

[…]

Daba todo lo que podía. Sin embargo, a la vista del _enemigo_ , sus movimientos eran fácilmente predecibles.

—¡Gine, quítate! —le gritó Selypar, formando una esfera de energía en su mano.

Rompiendo la promesa de no ayudarla otra vez, la guerrera empujó a Gine hacia un costado, deshaciéndose de un nativo que iba a atacarla. No le dio tiempo de agradecerle: la mirada fulminante de Selypar fue más que clara.

—¡Era mío! —espetó Gine, frustrada.

—¡Déjate de estupideces, niña! ¡Hay más de esas cosas en el sector sur, encárgate de ellos! —ordenó Selypar, mientras continuaba con la purga.

Gine suspiró cansada y miró a los alrededores, con ayuda de su rastreador. Las constantes explosiones marcaban los sitios de batalla y, tal como le dijo la guerrera, había presencia de varios atacantes. Entre ellos, destacaba un número alto, en cuanto a nivel de pelea: se trataba de su capitán.

Algo extraño le sucedió. Una presión en el pecho la hizo sentir incómoda al recordar al salvaje saiyajin, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que ayudarlo. Después de todo, Selypar la había derivado a otra zona y no pensaba darle lucha.

En su recorrido, veía las ciudades destrozadas y los gritos de los nativos inocentes se extinguían bajo el inmisericorde poder saiyajin. Cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar esas sensaciones. Pese a estar un año en el escuadrón, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tal carnicería, y se cuestionaba una y mil veces si había hecho bien en enlistarse.

El beep de su rastreador la alertó e instantáneamente esquivó el ataque de otro natural del planeta purgado. Esta vez era fuerte y le estaba costando lidiar con él. Duró varios minutos, para sorpresa de otros nativos. Recibió certeros golpes en las piernas, los brazos y el abdomen, que la desplomaron en un campo de flores extrañas. El aire le estaba faltando y trató de moverse, inconsciente de los huesos que tenía quebrados. Supervivencia, tenía que ser: sólo eso podía obligarla a continuar.

—Maldición… –musitó Gine, echando un poco de sangre en la boca.

Cerró uno de sus puños en el suelo florido y percibió el aroma de esas plantas exóticas. Jamás había visto tal especie y, en medio de aquella guerra, intentó encontrar un remedio a su dolor y frustración… de ser siempre la débil. La marginada. La cobarde. Obviamente, no era nada de ello, pero poco le servía convencerse de lo contrario. Yacía de bruces, a punto de ser asesinada. A sus tiernos catorce años, iba a morir en la ley de un saiyajin: luchando con honor.

 _¿Honor? ¿Eran las purgas, acciones honorables?_ Jamás podría entender la obsesión bélica de su raza. Ni siquiera se sentía merecedora de llamarse _saiyajin_. Ya no quería servir en el ejército, no se sentía útil para nada. Sólo esperaba que su verdugo fuera rápido en terminar con su sufrimiento.

Apenas parpadeó y sus oídos se taparon un poco. Varias ráfagas de luz arremetían contra los naturales, que caían inertes ante ella. El olor descompuesto se mezcló con el de las flores y sintió su cabeza dar vueltas. Juraba estar a punto de vomitar, la escena era simplemente desagradable… pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para reaccionar. En la cúspide de su shock, Gine se dejó vencer por la pérdida de sangre, no sin antes ver la silueta borrosa de un hombre con cabellos revueltos, en ademán de sujetarla.

[…]

No podía detenerse. Sus fuerzas eran pequeñas, en comparación al hombre que la sometía, pero no podía parar. Un sentimiento aún más poderoso le hacía dar lucha.

Aferrándose al cuello de Bardock, Gine se acercó más hacia él, disfrutando de una de las tantas sesiones de sexo que mantenían, desde su retiro del escuadrón. Aquel macho saiyajin la besaba con frenesí y sujetaba su cintura, mientras acariciaba su cola y aceleraba sus movimientos. Fue el detonante para Gine, que inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y tembló de placer, emitiendo un largo gemido que daba fin a su arduo esfuerzo amatorio. Al mismo tiempo, Bardock la atrajo más contra sí, terminando tan agotado como ella.

Sin cuidado, ambos cayeron en la cama del guerrero, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones. Bardock se acomodó un poco y salió del interior de su amante, cerrando sus ojos y riendo un poco: había sido satisfactorio para él. Por otro lado, Gine se encogió en el poco espacio que había en el lecho, cubriendo inútilmente su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos, mientras guardaba silencio: algo extraño en ella, considerando el hecho de que siempre conversaba (para pesar del saiyajin) cuando terminaban de hacer el amor.

—¿Por qué tan callada? —preguntó Bardock, intrigado por su actitud.

—No es nada —masculló casi de forma inaudible.

—Te hice una pregunta, respóndeme.

Gine se armó de valor y observó a su pareja. Tenía la mirada penetrante, pero ya había aprendido a enfrentarla durante su estadía en la milicia. Sus ojos negros eran profundos, rara vez percibía algo más que seriedad o indiferencia en ellos. Y en este caso… no era diferente.

Llevaban tres meses _enlazados_ y apenas él daba muestras de interés genuino hacia ella. Gine no podía soportarlo: por más que intentara negarlo, se había enamorado de Bardock. Eso la entristecía, porque sus sentimientos no eran ni serían correspondidos. Sin embargo, no sentía cometer un error. Algo en su cándido corazón le gritaba conservar una pequeña esperanza.

—Supongo que tengo que decirlo —la saiyajin rompió su silencio y se sentó en la cama, apenas cubierta con una sábana.

—¿De qué hablas? —Bardock frunció el ceño, y Gine tomó aire.

—¿Por qué estás conmigo?

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? —lanzó una carcajada, causando cierto enojo en Gine— La pasamos bien. Yo la paso bien. Jamás he conocido una mujer tan dispuesta al sexo, como tú.

—Así que es eso —Gine bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué más podría ser? —Bardock se sentó al igual que ella y la observó.

Su sarcasmo desapareció al ver los ojos humedecidos de su pareja. No sabía por qué, pero la escena le provocó una sensación en el pecho, que bajó rápidamente a su estómago. Su reacción no le era ajena, pues así se sentía cada vez que intimaban… aliviándose de aquello, una vez saciado. Pero esta vez le pareció diferente. No tenía ganas de continuar la _diversión_ y no podía dejar de mirarla.

Una chispa iluminó la mente de Bardock y su expresión se tornó seria, intuyendo la dirección de la charla.

—¿No es lo que estoy pensando, verdad?

—¿Y qué, si lo es? —Gine se encogió de hombros.

—Demonios… —Bardock se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de calmarse— ¿no dijiste que habías aprendido a cuidarte?

—¿Qué? —Gine lo miró, ahora sin entender de qué hablaba.

—¡Maldita sea, estás preñada! —se exasperó, señalando su vientre con desdén.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le contestó la fémina, con el mismo tono— De ser así, ya te lo hubiera dicho.

—¿En serio? —Bardock relajó la contracción de su rostro, con una serenidad evidente— ¿Entonces, por qué tanto misterio, niña?

—¿No te das cuenta, Bardock? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

—No sé… —el saiyajin se encogió de hombros, mirando el techo— dos, tres meses.

—Tres.

—Como sea —volvió a mirarla—. ¿Ahora hablarás?

Era ahora o nunca. Debía arriesgarse o la situación seguiría igual.

—¿Por qué estás conmigo? —reiteró su pregunta.

—No estoy para juegos, Gine. Me vas a decir qué te sucede o yo…

—¡Te quiero! —dijo la saiyajin, en un vano intento de contener sus lágrimas.

La habitación del guerrero se llenó de un tenso silencio, donde la pareja se miraba fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Qué? —Bardock parpadeó confundido, viendo a Gine apretar la sábana con sus manos, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo he podido ocultártelo tanto tiempo, pero es la verdad. Ha sido un año, Bardock. Luchamos juntos, salvaste mi vida incontables veces, nos vemos más que de costumbre, hacemos el amor… ¡no sé cómo pasó! Pero es lo que siento…

—Basta.

—No lo haré. ¿Es difícil, sabes? Lidiar con alguien que apenas te aprecia.

—Ése es tu problema. Nunca he dado a entender algo más. Creí que lo tenías claro.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Yo? —Bardock reaccionó con molestia— Tú eres la idiota que está hablando de _sentimientos_. ¡Sabes que no soy de esos tipos!

—¿No sientes nada por mí? —Gine ahogó un sollozo, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

—Debes estar bromeando: ¿qué tienes de especial, fuera de tu habilidad aquí? No eres nada, Gine. ¡Nada!

Bardock calló al instante, tras una bofetada de la muchacha. No era más fuerte que otras que había recibido, pero tampoco la desestimaba: lo había tomado desprevenido, era una prueba del gran progreso adquirido en el escuadrón. Y, por algún extraño motivo, su reacción lo excitó. Admiraba su personalidad valiente, era una mujer de carácter, toda una saiyajin. La ideal, de no ser por su agobiante lado emocional.

—Nunca… vuelvas a tratarme así —amenazó Gine—. ¿Me oíste?

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Golpearme? ¡Vamos! Te estoy esperando… —la desafió.

Gine tembló en su sitio, con los puños cerrados y una mirada llena de resentimiento. Bardock podía llegar a ser un patán. Deseaba responderle, pero su corazón le jugó una mala pasada.

Por cada segundo que lo veía, los recuerdos de su temporada en el ejército inundaron su mente. Las ocasiones que entrenaban, la sonrisa torcida que lucía en cada purga victoriosa, la cicatriz que adornaba su rostro, su físico atrayente, su sentido del honor. La primera vez que se entregó a él… donde conoció su lado más profundo y, con su mirada, le hizo saber que también tenía sentimientos: aquellos que se empeñaba en ocultar. _¿Por qué sentir era un delito, por qué?_

Se rindió. El destino de ambos estaba marcado en ese instante.

—Cometí un error —dijo Gine, saliendo del lecho.

El saiyajin no le contestó. Por primera vez, no encontró qué decirle. La sensación anterior volvió, causándole fastidio. La vio vestirse con su malla y armadura, para luego dejar su habitación. Su corazón se aceleró: no quería que se fuera. Sin importarle lo demás, Bardock salió desnudo de su cuarto y la siguió. Gine estaba a pocos metros de la salida de su casa.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, preocupado.

—No te interesa.

—Pero…

—Descuida —Gine lo miró de reojo, con una expresión fría—. Nada sucedió.

Retomando su quehacer, la ex guerrera enrolló su cola a la cintura y abrió la puerta, abandonando la casa de su amante. Estaba destrozada, pero prefirió no pensar en ello. La madrugada le serviría de escape y emprendió vuelo hacia cualquier parte del planeta.

Durante el camino, las lágrimas corrían silenciosas, por efecto de la velocidad. Gine sentía su corazón hacerse añicos: había sido amable con él, le brindó más de lo que debía, compartió sus emociones, sabiendo que no funcionaría. Fue su culpa… pero intentaría superarlo. Sobreviviría a su rechazo.

Repentinamente, la joven saiyajin detuvo su marcha, quedándose estática en el aire. No quiso voltear, pero tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Al parecer, alguien la había seguido.

[…]

Había terminado su trabajo más rápido de lo que imaginó. Eran las dos de la tarde y recogió sus enseres, llevando un poco de carne a su casa, como recompensa a su buena labor en el día.

Llevaba dos años trabajando en la zona distribuidora de carne y, después de mucho tiempo, sintió que había encontrado su lugar. Sus compañeros saiyajin no se diferenciaban mucho de los guerreros en cuanto a actitud, pero al menos la respetaban como merecía.

Gine bostezó, alzando los brazos, y luego tomó sus bolsas. Esta vez, estaba cargando más peso del que debía soportar. Avanzó unas cuantas casas, dobló por una esquina y recorrió la calle principal, siempre llena de gente a esas horas. No había cambiado mucho, desde los seis años que se había establecido allí. Estaba a punto de ingresar a su casa, hasta que unas manos toscas rodearon su ancha cintura.

—Ya estás aquí —una voz conocida llamó su atención.

—¡Bardock! —exclamó, sonriendo llena de felicidad.

—¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo, Gine? No puedes cargar sola estas cosas —el guerrero tomó las bolsas de carne y algunas verduras.

—No exageres —la saiyajin reía un poco, mientras entraba con su esposo a la casa—. El que esté embarazada, no me hace inútil.

—De todas maneras. ¿Dónde está Raditz, para que te ayude?

—Fue destacado a su primera purga en un planeta cercano, dos días antes de que volvieras.

—¿Purga? —Bardock torció los labios, dejando los alimentos en la cocina— ¡Hmp! Los encargados de la plataforma debieron notificarme, viéndome allá.

—Quizás están ocupados. Y bueno, ya que te veo tan amable: ¿me acompañas a almorzar?

—Está bien. Pero sólo tendré un rato libre —Bardock ocupó su lugar en la mesa, resoplando con las manos en la cabeza.

Gine suspendió su actividad, mirando a su esposo. Se le veía preocupado.

—¿Te encomendaron otra misión?

—Sí. En el planeta Kanassa. Debo partir esta noche.

—¡Pero acabas de regresar!

—Se los dije, no me escucharon.

—Habíamos quedado en algo, Bardock.

—¡Bueno, tampoco es mi culpa! —respondió, algo molesto— El emperador Freezer dio la orden y seleccionaron a mi escuadrón esta mañana —Bardock pareció reaccionar y trató de calmarse—. No me hagas sentir peor…

La joven saiyajin bajó la mirada y suspiró, dándole la espalda. El negocio de las purgas jamás se detenía y quiso el azar que Bardock y su equipo fueran elegidos. Hizo un cálculo rápido en su mente: Kanassa estaba a dos semanas de Vejita, pero sumando el trayecto de ida y venida, más la demora en la conquista, concluyó en que jamás llegaría a tiempo para ver nacer a su segundo hijo.

Ya sabían que era un niño. Lo llamarían Kakarotto.

— Gine… —Bardock se levantó y caminó hasta ella.

Espontáneo como era, el guerrero volteó a su esposa y la abrazó, al mismo tiempo que anudaban sus colas. Sin que Gine lo notara, Bardock sonrió, complacido con tenerla a su lado. El matrimonio no era una formalidad en la raza saiyajin, pero había acertado en tomar a la muchacha como pareja.

A sus veinte abriles, Gine se veía más madura que otras mujeres… y aunque era más joven que él (por tres años), demostró firmeza y dedicación en sus labores de esposa. Su convivencia era una mixtura de emociones que reforzaba su lazo. Aún la veía tan atractiva como la primera vez e incluso se acostumbró a sus arranques emocionales, que extrañaba a menudo durante sus misiones.

¿Quién diría que Bardock, el capitán saiyajin más famoso de clase baja, se uniría a la amable Gine y tendría dos hijos con ella? Si había un dios en alguna parte, el guerrero le agradeció en silencio por dicha fortuna.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, es tu trabajo. Pero —la saiyajin derramó una pequeña lágrima— hubiera querido…

—Lo sé. Créeme que también yo —Bardock besó la cabeza de su esposa—. Te prometo que vendré directo a casa. Veremos a nuestro hijo.

Gine sonrió nuevamente: las palabras menos esperadas salieron de la boca del saiyajin, lo cual reconfortó su corazón. Por suerte, contaba con la compañía de su pequeño Raditz, que volvería dentro de una semana.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho, Bardock. De hecho… me costará estar sin ti, todo este mes.

—¿Bromeas, Gine? —el guerrero limpió el llanto de su esposa— Tienes más carácter que cualquier mujer saiyajin que haya visto. Estarás bien hasta mi regreso.

—Gracias… —Gine besó a Bardock intensamente, para luego separarse.

Su marido tenía razón: no debía dudar de sí misma. Podía continuar en su espera y traería con bien a su bebé, ya próximo. Era una luchadora. Una sobreviviente. Siempre lo había sido.

Recuperando su buen ánimo, Gine reía para sí y volvió a la cocina, preparando uno de los platillos exclusivos para el deleite de su saiyajin: conociéndolo, no lo dejaría morirse de hambre durante la misión. Más tarde, lo ayudaría a acomodar sus cosas y despedirse. Estaba emocionada y contenta: por fin, podía sentirse parte de una familia que la apreciaba. Deseaba que la promesa hecha por Bardock se cumpliera.

Aunque el destino, de por sí impredecible, les tenía reservado otros planes.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Aquí, de nuevo, trayéndoles un nuevo one–shot.

Esta vez, quise escribir sobre Gine, la madre de Gokú. De acuerdo al manga _Dragon Ball Minus_ , se la describe como una saiyajin amable y generosa, una excepción a la regla. En lo personal, siento que ella ha tenido un carácter más fuerte (por algo sobrevivió a tantos salvajes en Vejita XD) y quise imaginar cómo habría soportado las críticas a su lado "débil y emocional". En cuanto a Bardock, traté de combinar las personalidades del anime y el manga, porque siempre tengo en la mente a ese frío y honorable guerrero saiyajin de la película de _El padre de Gokú contra Freezer_ (y desde ahí, lo adoro :3). Así que, por esa parte, espero no haber trastocado su perfil.

De antemano, agradezco a mis lectores y espero que les guste esta pequeña historia. ¡Saludos!


End file.
